


Oral Fixations

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Oral Fixations

Logan put a steadying arm around Scott's waist as he stumbled over a tool someone had left out. He tried very hard to ignore the warm hand that settled on his shoulder. The younger man was clutching a mostly empty vodka bottle in his other hand. "Someone was naughty. Not supposed to be in here. Charles gets pissed. Where we going, Logan?" 

"Upstairs," Logan said patiently. 

"No. I wanna stay down here. It's quieter." 

"Why ya drinking', Slim?" 

"Why not? I'm allowed. I don't do it a lot. Want some?" 

"No?" 

"Too bad. Feels nice." 

"The liquor?" 

Lightening and thunder crashed. Storm said it was going to be a big one; the most dangerous of the year. It set Logan's nerves jangling every time the lightening hit. The warmth of Scott's body curling close to him wasn't helping. The next thing he knew they were plunged into darkness. 

Scott giggled. "Lights out. Good. Let's sit down." Scott slurped out of his bottle. Logan could see the sparkling red of his powers glowing against his ruby shades. 

"I'll lead ya out. I can follow my scent trail." 

"Nope. Door's locked. SOP for complete loss of power. Keeps intruders sealed in. Drink?" 

"No." 

"Don't need to get bitchy about it." Scott folded down onto the floor. Logan followed, reluctant, but unwilling to let go of the young man. It'd taken him more than two hours to find him hiding down here. And it seemed that Jean had been right to worry. The boy had obviously been drinking the entire time and with how quickly Scott processed alcohol, he had to have another bottle of vodka stashed down here. 

"You know what sucks, Wolvie?" 

Logan grunted as Scott ran the bottle down the front of his chest. 

"All the boys want Jean and none of them want me." 

Logan blinked. He didn't know how to respond to that. 'I want you' was just as bad as 'of course they do, Darling.' Luckily, Scott was on a roll. 

"Warren's afraid I'll give Betsy pointers. I think he'd an idiot. She already has them. My mind's an open book to the 'paths in this house. They're like little spiders in my brain. Jeannie won't even let me smoke, the bitch. I stole Gambit's pack the other day, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it. He thinks it's funny when I steal from him. Someday he's going to pat me on the fucking head. Smug little shit'll probably bill me for training time. He flirts with me, but he'd flirt with a pencil, so it doesn't count. 

"And you, you won't even look at me unless Jean's with me. It sucks. I don't exist unless I'm part of Jean's accessories." Scott gulped down more vodka. "Probably sent you to fetch me because she thinks I'm with War again. He doesn't even think about me like that anymore. Maybe they think I'm a prude. Do you think I'm a prude?" 

"Didn't think ya were a slut, but not a prude either." 

"Why don't you like me? Nobody likes me." 

"Slim, I do like ya." 

"Right." 

Logan heard the bottle clink on the concrete floor. Then, Scott was in his lap, straddling his hips. Their faces were inches from each other, but Logan could only tell by the soft glow of red. His hands wrapped around Scott's waist. 

"But you don't want me. Just Jeannie. Although. . ." Scott brushed a hand across Logan's crotch. He snickered. "Maybe you do want me. Always wondered if you weren't at least a little bent." 

"Yer drunk, Slim." 

"Yep, and I'm gonna let you take advantage of me." 

"No, Slim." 

"Please? I'll do whatever you want. No one will ever need to know." 

"Why, Scott? Answer me and maybe we'll have some fun. Yer as shameless as a whore." 

"I want you so badly I can almost taste you. And I'm not a whore, I'm horny. Jean can't stand sex. She walked inside too many minds and saw their dirty little secrets. I was Warren's whore, but he doesn't need me since he's got Betsy. Didn't even do me the courtesy of telling me to my face, just keeps paying me quiet and not fucking me anymore. So I come down here to hide and drink and not think. But you're here and warm and real and hot and I know you. Your mouth is set in that frown of dismay that forces me to remember you're old enough to think I'm under-aged. I just want to kiss that frown away. I want to know every nuance of your mouth, then taste your cock and wish that it will never end even as you're coming heavy, hard, salty, and sweet." 

Scott was openly stroking Logan's cock as he spoke. "Slim, those aren't reasons. Why?" 

"Because you're Logan. You're smart and tough and warm and reliable and courageous and gorgeous. You'd follow me into Hell and I wish I could say I'd never ask it of you, but I might. And I want to know that it's someone I can trust with my life tonight." 

"Slim," Logan said softly, gently, "ya don't have to pay me to keep me. I'm always gonna be here for ya. I don't work that way. I ain't gonna take advantage of ya." 

"Please, Logan, give me this. Tonight. Now. If never again. Chalk it up to vodka or stupidity or the electricity, but let me have this memory. No one will even need to know." 

Logan kissed the field leader firmly. "No more of that secret bullshit. If I'm with ya, I am. If not, then I'm not. None of these secrets. If yer ashamed of it, it ain't happening." 

"You don't want me to hide it?" There was wonder in the soft voice. 

"Ya don't have to scream it to the hills, but I don't give a fuck if people know." 

Scott kissed him, hands twisting into the Canadian's wiry hair. "So that's yes?" 

"Yeah." Logan smirked at the eager voice. Maybe in the morning he'd regret it, but not right now. Scott's mouth was soft and eager. He could taste vodka there, tingling warmly overtop of the Alaskan's flavor. There was a subtle flavor of nuts and something Logan couldn't identify. Then, Scott was licking his way along the sturdy jaw to nibble at Logan's ear. 

"How much will you let me do?" 

"Whatever you want, kiddo." 

"Logan, I'm not a kid." That showed Scott's drunkenness more clearly than anything to Logan's mind. He'd always called the young man 'kid' or a variation of it. 

"Sorry, Darlin'. Just a tick. I know yer full-grown." 

Scott finished off his bottle while he unzipped Logan's jeans. Logan growled low in his throat. Scott shivered. "God, I love that sound," he murmured. "You're sexy as hell." He stroked Logan's sides. He kissed Logan's cock and it hardened almost instantly. 

Scott rubbed his cheek against the thick lengths of the hardening cock. Logan could feel the bristles rubbing the wrong way against his skin. "Christ," he breathed as Scott flicked his tongue along the bristle-sensitized skin. 

Scott's laugh flitted over the head of Logan's cock with smug satisfaction. Then, the warmth surrounded the head of his cock and it was all Logan could do not to grab the soft brown hair and ram himself into the younger man's throat. He'd never treated a lover that way and never would, but oh, it would be sweet. Scott's tongue danced around the surface of Logan's cock. 

"Stop teasin' and suck me," he growled after a few more minutes of torture. 

"All you had to do was ask." 

Scott obliged and warm, firm suction surrounded Logan's cock. Logan's fingers tangled in the short hair. He fisted his fingers as he drew closer and closer to his climax. Scott's fingers toyed with Logan's balls and the base of his cock. His breath ruffled the hairs of Logan's groin, adding just one more sensation to the over-all effect. 

Logan went rigid as he came. Scott didn't fight the harsh grip or the hard length that surged to fill his mouth. The Canadian didn't notice the red glow disappear as Scott closed his eyes in concentration. All he knew was the primal, animal pleasure of orgasm. His cock swelled as he came. 

It took a long moment before he softened and slumped, releasing his death-grip on Scott's hair and letting him move back. He heard the zipper release on Scott's jeans and reached to catch the younger man's hands. "Mine," he growled. He pulled Scott back into his lap. He held the base of his skull with firm fingers, and went to work creating a mark on the slim neck, just to the right and below Scott's Adam's apple. He took a firm grip on Scott's cock and began to stroke. Scott pressed into both grips. He panted in shallow breaths as his hips thrust into Logan's hand. 

He came fast. Logan held him as he shuddered with some intense emotion, his teeth biting in just enough to hold Scott's head still. He kissed the Alaskan, tasting himself on what he knew were fuckable lips. Then, he licked his hand clean, memorizing Scott's flavor. 

Scott slumped forward, the alcohol and sex catching up with him. He fell asleep cradled in Logan's arms. He woke there too, in the morning when the lights finally came back on. 

FINIS 


End file.
